My Love
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Mako has to deal with the fact that Korra is only human. For Makorra Month Day 1 Prompt Forever and Always.


Mako closed his eyes and slumped back in his chair. He raised one of his wrinkled hands to his even more wrinkled brow and rubbed the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes.

Of course he knew it was going to happen eventually

It had been two years since they got the diagnoses which had said that she only had six mouths to live. Yet, he still didn't expect this.

Even at 84, Korra was still the same lively girl that he had met at 17. She would still wake him up in the morning by tickling his feet and drag him out in the frigid winter weather to go to the caravel that was always held in downtown Republic City. She raced Ikki's and Jinora's kids on her air scooter and would have small sparring sessions with Bumi's grandson.

She seemed to be in the peak of health. Then that dark day came.

He had been out to lunch with some of his old police buddy's and Korra was all set for a day with their daughter, Kalissa. He remembered how she looked that morning as she came out of the bedroom. Even though she had aged, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her blues eyes still shone with the same light that had first drawn him to the young avatar so many years ago and she could still out-bend any of the kids that were always showing off their new powers to her when she made public appearances. She had walked into the living room where he was tieing his shoes and had plopped down next to him.

"Good morning honey," He had said and reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

Korra, however, wanted more, like she always did. She angled her face so his lips caught her own and deepened it even further as he tried to pull away. When he finally had to come up for air, he laughed.

"Korra, aren't you a bit old to be doing that?" He asked as he put his arm over her shoulder.

Her eyes sparkled up at him from under his arm and she said with a smile "Who's old? Not me, but maybe you, old man!"

He flicked her between the eyes softly, and then stood to leave.

"I'll be home by six at the latest. Tell Kalissa I send my love to her and her family, all right?"

Korra had nodded and with a final kiss on the cheek, Mako was off.

He had had a great day. He rarely saw his old friends and this was a very special day for all of them. He was engaged in a rousing game of cards when the owner of the bar they were at came up to him and told him that there was a call for him.

He had grunted as he got up, his limbs creaking, and had made his way to the phone wondering at who would be calling him.

"Hello?" he had said into the phone

"Daddy?" the voice of his eldest daughter sounded chocked as she spoke her name for him

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked a little alarmed at her tone

"Come quickly, Momma's fainted."

The searing, overwhelming panic that had swept though him at that moment was so much that he barley remembered having one of his friends drive him over to the hospital.

When he entered an attendant was waiting to take him to the room. He had gone as fast as he could and cursed his old legs for their slowness.

He had rushed into the room and saw her.

She was laying there on the bed, all the life and spirit had left her features and he was suddenly aware of how old she was. Her breathing was shallow and it seemed to struggle out of her. Their daughter stood by her head, tear's staining her face.

She looked up at with, his own eyes reflected in her face, and had rushed to him. He opened his arms automaticly, recalling all the times he did this when she was little, and had felt her begin to sob.

She chocked out the story of how she had shown up to the apartment to take her mother out for lunch and when she opened the door, she was passed out on the floor. She had been rushed to the hospital and they had just finished running tests.

After he had weakly comforted her, he had walked to his wife. Images flashed in his mind, the time she had been captured eqlistists, the moment when Amon had taken her bending, when the doctor had come into the room when she was pregnant with their fourth child and said "There is a problem".

Ever time she had come out of it. Broken free, restored her bending, and seen their final son into the world.

Every time.

Yet, something about this time scared him. He reached out his had and caressed her face, the faint scar that Amon had put there. Her eyes had opened weakly and she had had the nerve to smile up at him.

"Hey City Boy, took you long enough."

That had been it, tears began to spill from his eyes and he reached out and encircled her in a hug.

"You idiot, stop scaring me."

"Don't worry," she had said "I will be fine."

But she hadn't been. The doctor had come back in and told them that Korra had cancer. It was eating away at her heart and she had at most six months to live.

The news had crushed Mako. Had had crumpled to the ground and felt the world spin around him as his world ended. Korra was his world and now, she was dieing.

He didn't know what to do. The doctors kept Korra for a couple of days and then released her to a retirement home to spend the last of her days.

However, being Korra, she didn't wait peacefully for her death. She insisted on traveling and see all her friends and family once more before she died.

At first, Mako couldn't stand it. She was so joyful. After the initial shock, she seemed to completely accept that she was dieing. He didn't say anything though and honored her wishes until three months had passed.

They were just finishing up a visit with a visit to the Earth kingdom when he had lost it. She had found him sobbing in their room and in a broken voice he had said "I cant stand it! I don't want you to die! I love you so much and without you, my life has no meaning. Yet you act like everything is fine and that its OK for you to die! I just don't know how to deal with this Korra!"

She had pulled him into her arms and held him.

"Mako, I love you to. I love you so much, but I don't fear death. I've died a thousand times over and this is just another stage. I don't want to leave you but I know we will met again. Maybe not in this world but the next. Your right, I am OK with death. I made peace with that a long time ago and I know its hard but you have to too. Please don't cry, I love you.."

After a long time, Mako had eventually heard what she said. He knew she was right. They would see each other again. The rest of the two years passed much to fast for his taste and now they were back in the hospital and Korra was dieing.

The cancer had finally over taken her heart and she lay fighting for every breath in the bed. All of their children were there and the entire nation was crying as their avatar died.

Mako sat by his wife and held her hand. Silent tears ran down his face as he looked her face. A thousand memory's ran though his head and he gripped her hand tightly.

Her eyes opening up a little and she looked over at him.

"Hey there." she said "What are you thinking about?"

"You" he said "On our wedding day. You were so beautiful." His voice broke at the end

She looked up at the ceiling "That was the best day of my life." she said in a dreamy voice. "You looked so handsome as you waited for me."

"Is that why you ran down the aisle?" he asked trying to laugh though his tears.

"Maybe, everything is pretty fuzzy right now."

"It's ok, honey." he said "I'll remember it for you."

She smiled and turned to look at him "That's good, that's good. You know, I'm starting to get tired I think I will take a nap"

"Ok Korra, I will be here when you wake up." he said as their children crowded around him and watched their mothers life fade away.

Her blue yes were growing dim but she kept them locked on his. "Really? Do you promise?"

"Yes, my love, forever and always."

She smiled as her eyes closed. "I love you Mako, tell the kids that I love them too and I will see you when I wake up."

Mako kissed her brow as the heart monitor flat-lined. "Sleep, my beautiful, my love, my life."

Well that was only a lot heart wrenching to write. I have to admit I cried a little while writing this. Oh my OPT. Well this is for Makorra month on Tumblr. The prompts can be found here: post/29596365654/i-present-to-you-all-the-makorra-month-prompts Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
